


Flowery Flattery

by SkylerSkyhigh



Series: Nightmare's Gang [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, Cute Cross, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Weed Brownies, Mentioned weed use, Past Violence, References to past starvation, The Dark Sanses, paper flowers, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Cross went on a trip destroy a copy of an AU when a store caught his eye. Looking at a particular book, he has an idea that is sure to make his gang mates and Nightmare smile!If he can't pick fresh flowers for a flower crown, he'll just make one out of paper.





	Flowery Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> I tried fluff and failed. XD. I'm not good at this, dammit. Hopefully you enjoyed my attempt anyway. 
> 
> Also I'm also in the flower making mood. I made like a dozen roses in the past week because I just learnt how and I love it.

Cross laughs as he shot a blaster through towering buildings sending rubble crashing down on screaming civilians. He grins wide as monsters and humans alike run away screaming like ants while he stands on a large building overseeing the whole chaos unfold. Joy fills his Soul as they ran in fear. Nightmare would certainly get a lot of power from this. 

Cross jumps down with his knife out, swiping it down on scurrying people. Cross smiles widely down at them, one eye glowing blue and another glowing red. They cower at the sight of him and tries to limp away. A few were badly injured from his attacks but none are dead. 

Cross forms another blaster and shoot at them, the bright magical beam destroying everything in its path. Excitement coursed through him as he thought about how satisfied Nightmare would be for this. For once in a long while he's doing this on his own, no one coming with him this time. While it made him slightly anxious- Ink and Dream could come in any time and attack him- it was dampened by him destroying everything in sight. 

It's one of the copies of MafiaTale that is of no use to anyone. Cross still doesn't understand the need to make copies of AUs when there's already too much. Why make copies and make the multiverse more cramped than it is? It just makes Error do more work and gets the blame when it was Ink who's at fault. 

Cross frowned at his thoughts and send four blasters out in his anger. He hated how Ink- no, everyone- would blame Error for destroying. Error gets all the beating and all the blame when he is not the one uncontrolled. Error is just doing his job like the rest of them. More than that he's doing a better job than them! And Error gets blamed for something someone else's fault?! The multiverse is just so BLIND sometimes!

Cross let out a harsh sigh, closing his eyes to calm down from his rage. While it fuels Nightmare, he would rather not come home grumpy. Though his anger is justified. Cross would admit he saw Error like a protector of sorts or friend. Not a dad or dunkle like the Chara's. Error is a protector. He protects the AUs from collapsing. Error even protected Cross and the others. Often the dark skeleton would take the beatings directed at any of them just so that they wouldn't be broken like he is- _Cross remembers Error jumping in front of him when he was fighting Ink. It was his second time outside and he wandered off from Dust and Killer's watchful eye since they were busy dusting monsters. Cross still hadn't gotten used to them killing yet so he walked away to avoid it. Killing leaves him anxious since it reminded him of his dead AU. He sat down on a snow poff under a tree and began drawing in the snow with a sharp bone. Ink found him and began attacking out of the blue, screaming at him to leave the AU and cursing Nightmare for 'corrupting' him. He fought back as hard as he could, using his magic and knife like sword to defend himself from Ink's attacks, but Ink was stronger and had more experience in fighting than Cross. He screamed for help with tears in his eyes when Ink knocked his knife out of his hand and broke his arm in the process. Ink had raised his brush to hit Cross prompting the younger to shut his eyes awaiting pain. But it never came. He opens his eyes and was left speechless when a tall glitching skeleton stood in front of him, one hand holding the paintbrush before it met its mark. Error fought Ink off and grabbed Cross with one arm around his middle before jumping through a glitchy portal and escaped. Cross cries with joy and relief when they landed in Nightmare's hideout and Nightmare was there staring at him in shock. It was try first time he met Error and he had a hero crush on the skeleton ever since._

Error protected him without a thought just because he saw Ink hurting him. He barely knew Error back then and the skeleton saved him from being beaten. Ever since then Cross held a deep fondness for the destroyer and Error was even his idol. But it hurt him every time to see his idol- hell to see any of his friends- get hurt by the others. 

Cross sighed harshly and spun around to leave the smoking city behind. Ink would surely cone soon and he isn't risking a beating from him. He might not have Error or anyone else to come save him this time. 

He paused however when he saw a bookstore a few feet away from him. It's empty because he scared off everyone inside. Cross stares at the books strewn about everywhere for a moment. He could use a few books since he had read everything. And the library would use some new material. In fact, he remembers Horror wanting a cookbook to start learning and Killer said he hoped for a book on wood carving. Maybe Nightmare would like something too?

Cross looks around quickly before teleporting inside the store. A little shopping wouldn't hurt. Besides Ink would take a while to find him. He doubted Ink would look in a bookstore for him, one of Nightmare's Gang. That gives him some time to browse. 

Cross grabs a basket from the ground, obviously been dropped by a panicking customer and looks around. A few books where on the ground from the chaos and the lights are flickering but mostly untouched. Cross smiles a bit as he went over to the cooking section. He'll start with Horror first. 

Cross looks over the many books offered on the shelves and his eyes sparkle slightly. So many books to chose from~! He wasn't sure where to start! He also felt a little out of place here since usually it was Killer or Horror who does the shopping. Sometimes Dust too. He and Nightmare usually cause enough chaos to distract the residents while they raided the stores. Nevertheless he wants to get something while he's here. 

He looks over the selections and found that it was arranged in categories. He grabbed two books from the learners sections- basic and simple recipes and tips on cooking, a big cookbook, a baking book and a first time baking set they had. He looks over his selections and nods satisfied. Horror would surely enjoy this!

He moves over to the art section and looks over the shelves. He smiles widely when he spots a large book about carving techniques. He picks that from the shelf alongside an example book on different carving ideas. Looking through the pages he knows that Killer would enjoy this. It has very good tips on wood carving with step by step instructions and pictures to help. There are even some techniques he hadn't even heard about! He puts both of them in the basket before walking off to the art section. He picks up multiple brushes and paint sets for himself  and a new set of carving tools for Killer. He got a few knitting needles, fabrics, strings and yarn for Error. An armfull of them in fact. He also picked up a new mp3 player for Dust in the gadgets area. 

He pops over to the books sections and scans the hundreds of books they have offered. He doesn't have time to read more than the summary- Ink could be coming for him soon- so he reads as fast as he could and picks up anything that is of interest. He grabs six horror novels, three adventure novels, four tragedy novels, three fantasy novels and a romance novel. He debated on hopping over to a cd store and grab some movies but he overstayed his welcome already, as if he was ever welcomed in the first place. 

He readied his magic to make a portal when he spots a craft book lying on the ground. Curiosity took over him and he picks it up. It's a large book dedicated on crafts, specifically flower crafts. 

His eyes briefly turn into stars and he puts the book in the heavy basket. They never have time to get flowers since Ink and the others are constantly on their tailbones. He wanted to make a flower crown or bouquet for a while now ever since he saw that flowers can make people happy! He watches UnderNovela with Error sometimes despite having a difficult time understanding Spanish. Maybe with this he can have the chance to make one! Maybe one for everyone!

He makes sure to grab some craft papers, green wire and lots of glue before going home. He'll surprise everyone tomorrow!

~~~

Nightmare blinked awake from his sleep when he felt someone sneak into his room. He stopped himself from attacking when he felt the very familiar magical trace of his youngest. He rolled his one eye silently. Cross tends to do this sometimes. So much so that Nightmare has gotten used to it.- _The first time it happened Nightmare attacked Cross the moment his foot stepped in his room. Safe to say, he scared the poor skeleton half to death- and to tears. All for a 'thank you' card. Nightmare made sure to make to up to him the next second. Thankfully Cross forgave the scare and the incident was forgotten. Or at least to Cross. He made sure to wait a moment ever since before raining hell on anyone._

While he is curious he would let Cross surprise him with whatever he has this time. Usually it's his art work or a gift. Cross tends to do that to Nightmare's surprise and confusion. Cross is certainly the more docile than the rest of the group. It isn't bad, Nightmare has to admit it add a sort of charm to the group. The 'innocent' in a sense. Too bad the 'innocent' is often in cahoots with the 'troublemaker' that is Dust. 

Nightmare pretended to still be asleep as he hears Cross' soft footsteps walking around in his room to his desk. He couldn't hear whatever Cross was putting on the table- which usually means it's light, like paper. Cross didn't take long before he leaves the room and closes the door with a soft click. Nightmare waits for a moment before he pulls the cover higher on his body and fell back to sleep. It's late and he actually wants to sleep this time. Cross won't put anything dangerous in Nightmare's room anyway nor does he sense anything dangerous. With that thought, the midnight fell back to sleep slightly excited for whatever Cross has for him this time. 

~~~

Horror wakes up after a blissful sleep with a yawn and a stretch. After hearing a few bones pop, he hums before sitting up still with his eyes closed. He rubs them groggily with one hand before he opens them slightly. Feeling a little thirsty, he reaches over to his table to grab a bottle of water. He does this often even if he wasn't thirsty. It was paranoia mostly. Maybe there's a small part of him that thinks this is all a dream and that he'll wake up back home and starving. But the feeling of cool plastic has him smile in relief. He's not starving back home. He has food. He has plenty of food actually. 

He picks up one of the bottles of water and uncaps the lid before downing the whole bottle's contents. The feeling of cool liquid on his tongue and down his throat fills his Soul with happiness. It's just water. But it was something almost everyone in the multiverse take advantage of. They never felt the desperation of starvation. They never felt what it's like to be starving. 

Horror gulps the whole thing down and puts the cap back on. Something red caught his eye. He turns to the side and saw a flower crown on his table. 

Feeling confused, he reached a hand towards it and picks it up. It isn't soft nor has the smell that flowers has. He brought it in front of his face and examines it. It's a crown made of big red paper flowers and small white flowers. Roses, his mind concluded. The petals expertly curled like the real flowers and the multitude of paper flowers are tied together into a circle like a makeshift flower crown. Upon looking closer, he can see a few white flowers have red splotches on them, kinda like blood. And the red flower has a little sprinkle of red glitter on them making them sparkle. 

Horror raised a brow at the flowers before a smile made it's way onto his face. Looking at the design, he knew of only one person who would make something like this. 

' _Oh Cross... You little adorable shit_ ' Horror thought with a shake of his skull. He got out of bed, took a shower and walks down to the living room in his black t-shirt and shorts, the flower crown laid proudly on his skull. 

He let out a small chuckle when he saw Killer and Dust in the living room. Killer wearing his black sweater and long pants while Dust in his grey t-shirt and shorts. Both skeletons on the couch looking at an open box tied with a bow. One bundle tied with a black bow with red circles and another a grey bow with purple outline for Killer and Dust respectfully. Horror could also see two more boxes on the table, one in a white bow with red splotches and another in a black bow with dark blue stars and moons. Most likely for him and Nightmare. 

But what made him laugh was the flower crowns on the others' skulls. Killer has a flower crown made of red and black paper camellias with some red on the ends of a few black petals, mimicking blood. A few petals have been cut or snipped but it only adds to the charm. Dust's crown however has purple and light blue carnations. Horror can see a bit of grey dusting of glitter paint on a few flower petals, most likely to mimic monster dust.

"I see Crafty Cross has struck." Horror chuckles out making the others follow. That's what they sometimes call the small skeleton because of his crafty he can be. And because they refused to call him creative because that title has been taken- and ruined- by Ink. So they settled with Crafty Cross as a nickname. As if he had been called, Cross walks in with a frown looking annoyed. He also has a flower crown on his skull. His has white daisies and small purple orchids. A few petals purposely torn or cut just like Killer's. 

"Don't call me that." he says making them chuckle before a smile made it's way onto his face. "Do you like your gifts?" he asks hopefully, all traces of annoyance gone. 

Killer and Dust smiles at Cross and nods. 

"They're nice Cross. Thank you." Killer says with a wide but shy smile. He's not used to receiving gifts, let alone well thought out gifts. He can't help but feel flattered. 

Dust grins widely at Cross, joy shining in eyes. "They're amazing Cross! Thanks!" he says cheerfully.

Cross' eyes seem to shine at their confirmation, Horror swears that they'll turn into stars by now if they could. The youngest turns towards the bloody skeleton. 

"Do you like yours?" he asks excitedly. 

Horror chuckles at his enthusiasm. "I haven't opened mine yet kiddo." he says fondly. He ant help it really. Cross reminds him of his Papyrus when he was younger and before his world is on rations. 

Dust nods in understanding and brightened up. "Open it! You'll like it!" he encourages. 

Horror can't say no to the little guy so he smiles and walks over to the table and picks up his one, the one with the red and white bow. He sat down on the couch and opens it. He stares a bit stunned. Inside was an array of cookbooks, a horror and adventure novel and a cooking set. He was speechless. Cross remembered that he wanted to learn cooking. Since he has more food now, and because he was amazed at the different foods on the cooking channels, he had mentioned that he wished he knew how to cook these amazing foods. 

Cross looks away nervously at his silence. He hoped he hadn't offended the larger skeleton. Maybe he had been wrong? "Uh...I hope you liked it."

Horror snaps out of his daze at his words and smiles at Cross. "This is....I have no words Cross. This is amazing. Thank you."

Cross brightened up with a relieved sigh. "I'm glad you liked it!" he says. 

"I love it." Horror replies genuinely. 

"Well then, I have high expectations then for my gift I see."

All four skeletons turn around to face Nightmare. They smiled and some chuckles a little when they saw that instead of a flower crown, Nightmare is wearing a large black rose with red splotches and grey glitter on his jacket. Cross smiles at the midnight skeleton as he walks towards them with a smirk, hands behind his back. 

"Nightmare! I uh...I got some books for you. It's not much but I hope you like them?" It was more of a question than an answer. 

Nightmare hums as he neared the black and white skeleton. "It really doesn't matter what you give me. It's still a gift from you." he says making Cross flush shyly. 

"I- uh- I had to. Y-you're all deserve a gift or ten." Cross chuckles at his own joke making the other laugh with him. 

"That's nice of you Cross. But you didn't get a gift from any of us." Nightmare says making the others jolt in realization. They never gave Cross a gift in return. Guilt clawed into their Souls at the thought. How could they be so selfish. 

"Oh no! You didn't have to! I already have what I want." Cross says with a smile. "A group who cares. A family!"

They jumped slightly with wide eyes and a small flush as they stare at Cross. He said it so genuinely...it was flattering that he saw them as more than a group. He saw them as a family. The three elder skeletons looks away, silently promising themselves to get Cross something for once. He deserved that much. 

Nightmare cleared his throat before he spoke softly. "That's...very flattering Cross. But a family returns gifts. Especially great gifts."

Cross opened his mouth to respond- he already has the gift he wanted. He doesn't need any more-. He closed it shut when Nightmare took off his paper flower crown and throw something over his skull and around his neck. Cross blinks dumbfounded before his hands reach down to see the object. His eyes widened when see saw a simple, silver chain with a silver locket. The locket has an upside heart engraved on it with some flowery designs around the locket. He opened it and gasped at the picture inside. 

It was a picture of all of them together, Error included. He remembered this picture. Dust had gotten hold of some weed brownies from an UnderSwap copy and gave it to everyone. Thankfully Nightmare had been on a business trip but he returned early and met with four high skeletons. Safe to say, the house was chaotic. So much so that Nightmare has to call for Error and Fresh for help. This picture was the aftermath of that particular day. 

They're in front of a tree- _the one Horror climbed up because he "saw a floating talking head-dog calling his name"_. Error and Nightmare stood under the tree, Nightmare having an annoyed look on his face while Error just looks confused yet amused. The midnight skeleton has a high Dust in his arms trying to lick his face like a cat. He even stuck a few leaves on his skull because he thought they are his 'cat ears'. Killer is on the ground snuggled up to Nightmare's leg looking content. Error has a high Horror in his arms, the skeletons pointing towards the sky screaming about talking food and dancing axes while swinging his stick around- he thought it was his axe. Cross himself is on the ground practically passed out with duck tape on his clothes- He somehow had managed to duck-tape himself to the wall. Fresh has taken this while posing in front of the camera with a peace sign. 

Cross flushed at the embarrassing picture and jumped slightly when Nightmare pressed a kiss on the top of his skull. Nightmare leant away from a shocked Cross and smiled down at him. 

"I'll go give Error his gift. It's in your room I assume?" he asks and Cross nods slowly, still looking shocked. 

"I-it's the black, blue and red bow." he replies softly gaining and nod before Nightmare walks away. The dark skeleton smirking at the silent Cross. Obviously he had been victorious in his gift choosing if it left the small skeleton silent. His positive emotions so strong even Nightmare could feel them. 

**Flattered. Joy. Love**

Maybe he should do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Not good fluff. Well I hope you still liked it anyway. AmyTheFangirlsFangirl gave me some ideas a while ago and I put the references here. The 'weed brownies' was their idea. 
> 
> If you have any ideas that fits this series, please tell me! I wanna read them and maybe try them out!
> 
> Also Fresh has his own AU but he's buddies with the evil Sanses because he isn't well liked like the others.


End file.
